Rainy Fate
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Axel meets an old friend in a bar...


This is just a Quick oneshot. Reveiw it Flame it i dont really care at this moment in time.

I don't own kingdom hearts. Only Xelan.

* * *

**Rainy Fate**

Axel growled as the sudden downpour drenched his clothes and hair. _I just had to forget my cloak. _He ducked into a bar with a resoluted sigh, atleast he didn't look too out of place in his clothes -Black jeans, back Tshirt-. It was moderately busy in the place, the band was jamming, various people were dancing on the floor, older bikers were verbably argueing at the bar. Axel debated on where to sit, and eventually headed for a table in the back.

He satdown at a table and put his head down. _God it isn't fair! If I hadn't gotten side-swipped by that heartless_.... He hated Earth, Well..... most of earth. He really liked Japan but this wasn't Japan. This was America, Land of Idiots, Total jackasses, and many many culture clashes. He was Annoyed, Tired, and more than ready to get back to the Neverwas. Unfortunately he was stuck here. He tried repeatedly to reopen the portal only to find he couldn't.

"OMG." someone breathed breaking Axel out of his moping. He looked up to see a tall guy around his age (19ish) with short cropped black hair, mischevious blue eyes staring at him. But then Axel was staring right back at him. "Xel?" Axel stood up. "Xelan?!"

"Hey there Pryo." Xelan's smile widened. "Its been what two years?"

"You're alive! But How? I could have sworn between Xaldin and Eune you were a goner."

"I was." Xelan shrugged. "So what brings you to New Orleans?"

"Is that what this horrible nightmare is called? For awhile there I thought it was called Hell." _Why don't you just read my mind?_

"I assure you my friend you're still alive." Xelan mused. "Though I do have to admit It would be nice if you could tone it down? You're thinking is a little too raw on my poor brain."

"I thought you were over that."

"You forget, I've known you for a long time."

"Avia." Axel sighed and shook his head. "This is no damned coincidence is it?"

"You tell me."

Axel tapped his finger on his forehead thinking back on what a former aquaintance once said. "There is no such thing as coincidence. There is only Hitsuzen."

"Sounds like a wise woman. I'd love to meet her."

"Trust me you wouldn't unless you bring her liqour." Axel grinned.

The two of them sat in silence as they sat there trying to think of what to say. Eventually Xelan broke the silence. "To answer your earlier question... I did die."

Axel raised a brow. "It was Neo... and Elan." Xelan said hesitantly. "They sacraficed themselves to save me."

"I smell a tale."

"Theres really nothing to tell." Xelan shifted uneasily. "Elan gave up his heart... To let me live."

"But you're still a nobody."

"I gave it to Neo after Eune killed him."

"God I cant get my mind to grasp this." Axel shook his head.

"Then don't. It'll spare you the headache." Xelan grinned. "So are you enjoying being with the organization?"

"Honestly? Not soo good." Axel shook his head. "I need to get back..." _to causing a ruckus and whatnot..._

Xelan breathed in sharply. "Axel... You're not shooting for a death sentence are you?"

"I... only want to see him again.." Images of a spikey haired blonde flited through Xelan's mind.

"... he's your best friend." Xelan spoke quietly. "What happened to him?"

"He's reunited with his Somebody."

Xelan's eyes went wide. "You mean-"

"He's technically whole... But..."

"You should be happy for him. He doesn't have to suffer this hollow existance."

"I know but... I can't just give up on trying to bring him back."

"You do know what I am going to say."

"Then don't." Axel glared at him. "Then there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"Then I wish you luck in your journey ahead my friend." Xelan stood up from the table. His eyes took on a far away look. "You should be able to use the portal now."

Axel raised a brow and tested it out with a mini portal. "Goodie."

"See you later Axel." And without a word Xelan headed for the door.

"Adios Xel." Axel finished off his beer.

* * *

Fin

Now then... Im going to work on another one of my stories...


End file.
